Convention and Insurgence
by aisuruitachiwakoi
Summary: In an effort to delay his marriage, Itachi finds solace in his maid, Hinata. Itachi/Hinata, slight Sasuke/Hinata. Sakura and Ino bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know I've been gone for awhile on not updating "Between Her and Them" but I just didn't feel like it. Iono, I've been going around reading other fanfics on my own and you know what, I wanted to do a Itachi/Hinata master and maid one. I've drawn pictures to promote my story because I draw my inspiration from drawings or other people's work. So go take a look at them.

Alright that's it. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received from Between Her and Them, I hope you enjoy my new story. Don't read it if you're not into Sakura/Ino bashing and Itachi/Hinata. If I find someone saying they dislike the pair, I'll tell you to refer back to this spot.

Alright. I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated into the story. I just do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Itachi-22_

_Hinata and the rest of the gang-20_

**Chapter 1**

Bathing was one of the few times that Hinata would be allowed some quietude. She had spent the day running around the home of the Uchiha estate in which she occupied as the master's head maid. Today had been an important day for her master. Today, most of the Uchiha relations including her master's family had visited for a special occasion. Her master's parents decided that their eldest son should take a wife, and therefore invited their close friends along with their eligible daughters to his home that day.

Hinata was not one to indulge in the politics of the Uchiha's but she could definitely tell that her master had not been pleased with the arrangements of that day.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Hyuuga-san!" boomed a voice from outside her door. Hinata quickly scrambled from her bed, forgetting her state of dress as she opened the door.

Her eyes widened as she realized who the speaker was. "I-Itachi-sama!" She noticed that his eyes narrowed at her lower body. She then realized that she was still in her sleeping wear, which consisted of a large over-sized t-shirt that ended at her mid-thigh. 'Oh no…' "I-I'm sorry I-Itachi-sama!" Hinata squeaked hiding the bottom half of her body behind the door as she managed to give her master an apologetic look. She saw that he still didn't tear his gaze away from her body as she realized a second thing- it was pretty cold and her ample bosoms had made a faint outline through the thin t-shirt. Hinata squeaked again in embarrassment. 'This is BEYOND embarrassing.'

"Hyuuga-san," Itachi started again, this time looking at her in the face. "I need you to get dressed and wake up the other servants. I have important tasks for you all today. Tell them to be in the dining room in ten minutes."

"Yes Itachi-sama," Hinata bowed her head as Itachi walked swiftly away. From the sweat forming at the brow of his perfect masculine face, Hinata could tell Itachi was distraught-perhaps by what he was going to inform them about at the dining room.

After dressing into proper attire, consisting of her maid garment and a white fitting apron, Hinata briskly left her room to awake the other maids at the early hour. Though she may have the title of head maid, Hinata was no dictator in the realm of domestic service in the Uchiha home. She gave orders accordingly to Itachi and only ensured that the tasks he ordered would be completed efficiently and pleasingly. Her demure attitude did not take away from the simple fact that she was loyal to Itachi, especially when one of the other servants spoke ill of him. Hinata could recall many times in where certain other maids had shown their unpleasant temperament. A specific maid named Kin. Hinata was not oblivious to Kin's conspicuous dislike and envy of her relationship with the master. Though Hinata denied that there was any sort of relationship, Hinata decided to hide the fact that Itachi and her were almost good friends when she had first arrived at his home. Itachi didn't choose favorites, he chose people he trusted, and having to know Hinata the longest, of course he trusted her the most. Hinata shook away these distracting thoughts and swiftly went down each corridor, giving light knocks to each room and the announcement to be ready, prepared and present for their master's instructions in the dining hall.

A few minutes later, Hinata had made her way toward the dining hall for her master's instructions, passing his office along the way.

"I do not agree with your terms mother. It seems unfitting that a grown man like myself should be 'hooked up' with females through you, my mother," Itachi said coldly. Hinata knew she shouldn't be eaves-dropping on her master's conversations, but the door was slightly ajar and Hinata had never heard Itachi speak to his mother before.

Hinata took a very little peek inside his office, she noticed that his back had been turned and he was leaning slightly on his maple wood desk with one hand on the telephone set, and the other placed irritably on his head. "I do not recall ever giving my permission for you to showcase me to your pathetic tennis friends and their spoiled little daughters' mother. I would appreciate it if you cancelled your arrangements to visit my home today, along with telling your friends to high-tail it and to take their pathetic excuses of female saplings back to their homes." Hinata was no stranger to Itachi's coldness and bold speeches. She rarely faced it herself but she had witnessed many events in where Itachi had spoken like such to an unfortunate maid or butler who irked him the wrong way. As Itachi continued to speak to his mother, Hinata realized that their conversation might end quickly and her master might notice her presence, so she made haste to the dining hall herself.

As she arrived, she was glad to see that many of the servants were already there. She did not want to displease her master in any manner, especially after hearing a bit of that conversation. As the last of the servants arrived, Hinata ordered all of them to present themselves in the formal line, warning them about a possible enraged master of theirs. Just as Hinata was standing in her place, the door of Itachi's office room slammed open, and out came a boiling hot Uchiha.

"I have many tasks for all of you today. Unfortunately, my Uchiha relations will be visiting my home today, along with a few…guests. I want this home to be more than presentable, food variety to meet no limits, and all of you to welcome each guest that enters this house with utmost respect, no matter how little you yourself will receive." Hinata could see Itachi's internal rage; must have been from what he and his mother were discussing about. "Far worse than the numerous tasks that you guys have today, is that I need all these tasks to be completed within the next two hours, because that is when the first of our guests will be arriving. Anyone who appears to be slacking off just the slightest or showing just a little bit of disappointment, will be fired, re-hired and fired again for my amusement. Is that clear?" Itachi gave a hard gaze as he looked down each servant in their respective spot. "Now go." With the last statement, each of the servants quickly went to work, a few heading toward the kitchen, and the others heading to decorate the home. Hinata was about to walk away herself when she found someone had yanked her arm.

Hinata was about to push away the incoming intruder until she felt hot breathing on her neck and her side warmed by the body of someone else's who she quickly realized was her master Itachi. "I trust that you will monitor everyone's activities and progress Hyuuga-san," Itachi said slightly loosening his grip on Hinata's upper arm. Hinata was a little flushed to say the least but her master had done this many times in the past out of the blue.

"Y-yes, Itachi-sama," Hinata assured with a nod and a small smile to her master. She breathed a sigh of relief as Itachi released her arm completely. He acknowledged her reply with an inclination of his brow and went his way toward his master bedroom upstairs, perhaps preparing himself to meet his own family.

Hinata indulged in her task of preparing the food for the guests. A few incidents in the past persuaded Itachi to have Hinata cook all his meals. One day, the maid Kin volunteered to prepare their master's meal and Itachi was so displeased with Kin's performance that he flushed the meal down the toilet himself; a true embarrassment to Kin and a warning to others with bad culinary skills. After that, all the servants decided that any food not eaten by them would be prepared by Hinata.

As the hours past and the supposed onslaught of incoming visitors to Itachi's home reared closer, Hinata stopped her tasks to check the progression of the other servants. She knew that with an angry Uchiha, none of the servants would dare do anything that would remotely make their master mad. The decorations to Itachi's home made it very grandeur and more fitting for an Uchiha of his caliber. Tables were set, seats were prepared, and the draperies were all changed to the more splendor and luxurious fabrics and materials. With thirty minutes left before the first visitors would appear, Hinata went back to finish her own task. In two hours, Hinata had prepared enough food for a party of over two hundred people. To emphasize Itachi's order for food variety, Hinata had prepared small portions of many different kinds of hand picked snacks including cucumber sandwiches to even sushi. As the minutes eluded away, servants came into the kitchen to bring out her snacks for the party.

With five minutes left to spare, Hinata went back to her room to make herself more presentable, dressing into a cleaner maid outfit. As she placed her foot on the landing of the stairs, the doorbell had ringed- the first of Itachi's visitors were here. Hinata made her way to the front-door entrance and turned the knob slightly to open the door. As the door slid wider, Hinata's pale, white eyes widened as well. To say the least, Itachi rarely had visitors. Most of Itachi's visitors appeared at his home on business occasions, and that was notably it. From the small encounters that she had with Itachi in the past, she learned that he had a younger brother that was her age, and a very demanding and controlling mother and father.

However, for Hinata's first time, standing in front of her was a man she knew had to be Itachi's brother. At the door was almost a near replica of Itachi, except his dark, ebony hair was shorter and he lacked the deep lines that adorned Itachi's face. The man looked at her and gave her a wry smile. Hinata immediately gave him a smile back. "W-welcome to Uchiha Itachi's home visitor, please step inside and have a seat," Hinata said nervously as she realized that this man, was a blood relation to her master. Hinata quirked her brows as she saw the man cover his mouth a little.

He chuckled. "Haha, no need to be so tense. I understand my brother's a strict man but I didn't know he had his poor little servants memorizing speeches for the good of our family." Hinata gave a slight chuckle back.

"I-I'm sorry. Itachi-sama doesn't actually require us to memorize anything; I just t-thought it might be courteous to have a g-grand welcome," Hinata ended noticing the man had been giving her a warming smile. Like her master, the man in front of her was very handsome. They had to be brothers, so of course good looks would be inherited by him as well.

"Well…?" the man trailed.

Hinata gasped, "Oh! Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata sir." She saw him give a pleasing look. She noticed as his eyes roamed from one end of her face to the other side. She blushed a little to his actions.

"Well Hinata-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke of course, and I'm your master's younger brother," Sasuke said extending his hand out. Hinata timidly took his large hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. "That's one heck of a grip you have there Hinata-chan," Sasuke gave another light chuckle as he continued to hold her hand. Hinata noticed and started to blush even more. Her blush darkened again as she saw that Sasuke brought her hands up to his delicate soft lips and give it a light kiss. "It's a _very_ great pleasure to meet you, Hinata-chan," Sasuke said as he ghosted his lips over Hinata's hand again.

"Little brother, she is not a toy for you," came a harsh voice from behind Hinata. Hinata quickly shook off Sasuke's hand as she realized Itachi was behind her, and appearing to be even more mad.

Sasuke straightened his posture. "Of course she is no toy Itachi, Hinata-chan is my new friend," Sasuke said smoothly giving his brother a somewhat accomplished look. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the familiarity that his brother had addressed toward Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san is my Head Maid and much to your chagrin, little brother, she is nice like that to everyone, so you're not quite her friend yet," Itachi retorted placing a deathly grip on Hinata's right shoulder. Hinata winced a tad bit but the contact was securing. Sasuke's smirk vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't think that is for you to decide dear brother. On the other hand, let me inside already," Sasuke remarked taking a step inside. "Dear Hinata-chan, will you lead me to where the guests are to occupy," Sasuke said as he once again took Hinata's hand into his own. The grip on Hinata's shoulder tightened even further. Hinata glanced up to look at Itachi only to have him give a harsh stare back. Hinata understanding her master's dislike of his brother's forward attitude with her shook Sasuke's hand off.

"Of course Sasuke-sama, if you would like to foll-"

"No need to be so formal Hinata-chan, just Sasuke would be fine," Sasuke interrupted. Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile while Itachi gave menacing stares to his brother.

"Y-yes, S-Sasuke-san, right this way," Hinata started to walk toward the living room which was adorned with the new decorations and tables full of Hinata's food. As Sasuke and Itachi walked behind Hinata, Itachi couldn't help but noticed that Sasuke had been staring at Hinata's legs, and his eyes were moving higher.

Sasuke enjoyed his view from behind Hinata, but he much preferred to see her face. Originally Sasuke was contemplating about not coming to this quick arrangement of his mother. He just received a phone call only hours ago about this arrangement, and he finally decided to come when he heard that Itachi would have to select a wife-to-be. Sasuke couldn't miss out on seeing who his brother will choose. When he had arrived, he was breath-taken to say the least, by Itachi's maid, Hinata. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. If it wasn't for the fact that she had an apron on and served Itachi, he would have believed her to be a model of some sort. _Then again, Hinata in a maid's outfit seems pretty naughty._ Yes he had been staring at Hinata and her legs. She had beautiful long legs and to match that, beautiful long locks of dark bluish hair. He could tell she wore very little make-up, perhaps she realized she didn't even need it or she was just being modest. Either way, she was gorgeous and Sasuke had become immediately attracted to her. _I wonder if Itachi kept her around for sexual purposes…hell I would have._ With that last thought, he felt a small kick in his shins. Sasuke turned up to give his brother a glare. "What?" he snarled out.

"I advise you to stop peeping at Hyuuga-san," Itachi whispered narrowing his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-san, if you would like to have a seat. A-apparently, you're the first guest so you will have to w-wait for the others to arrive," Hinata said offering him a small smile. "There are snacks around the tables if you find yourself getting hungry." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. He grabbed a stuffed mushroom from the table nearest to him and plopped it into his mouth. His eyes widened in delight.

"Compliments to the chef," Sasuke said pleasingly as he grabbed for another one. Hinata's smile widened.

"T-thank you S-Sasuke-san," Hinata once again bowed.

"Wow, you cooked this? Did you cook all of these?"

"Y-yes I did. All the food here have been p-prepared by me."

"I'm going to do a lot of eating today then. I don't think my personal chef is as good as you are."

"P-please don't fill yourself up on o-only mushrooms then," Hinata giggled. Itachi's brother was so nice. Surprisingly nice considering how exteriorly cold Itachi was. On the darker side, Itachi was seething with anger. Here in front of him was his brother enjoying his time with his head maid. Should he be jealous that Hinata appeared to like Sasuke's compliments more? Didn't he compliment her on her cooking before? _No you haven't._ Well he didn't need to since he already made it clear he only wanted her cooking. Why should he even get jealous about their friendly interaction? Just because Hinata is talking a lot more to Sasuke than he and Hinata had ever spoken. _She's just my head maid._ Itachi had had enough of their jolly happy time.

"Hyuuga-san, can you please excuse us for awhile. I haven't spoken to my brother for a long time and I need to have a moment to recollect with him," Itachi said grabbing for Hinata's hand and giving it a light tug. Hinata blushed again; every physical contact with Itachi always made her a little warmer.

"I-I'm sorry for keeping the t-two of you a-apart I-Itachi-sama, I'll take my leave. It was nice meeting you S-Sasuke-san," Hinata bowed and quickly left the room. Sasuke gave his brother a long cold glare.

"Itachi, you just had to go and ruin the fun didn't you?" Sasuke gave a long exasperated sigh, reflecting on his short moment with Hinata. Itachi took a seat across from him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi said not even bothering to look at Sasuke.

"Honestly, I'm here to see the chicks that mom's round up for you. I heard that they're from some big company family like ours, so they have to be attractive," Sasuke said smirking.

"Hmph, like I would care. I'll probably be disappointed with over-spoiled brats," Itachi said resting his head on his hand. "Does mother not realize that I will not choose anyone that she has picked out?"

Sasuke gave a laugh, "Come on, mom's always been like that. Thinking she knows what's good for us and who we should be with. Honestly, I already have my choice." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his left brow to meet the glare, "So how long have you had Hinata-chan?"

"Why are we discussing about Hyuuga-san?" Itachi retorted irritably.

"Since I'm not going to be the heir to dad's company, I don't need to wed with some gal from another company. It's not like I'm getting any younger, I might as well start looking for my 'one-true love,'" Sasuke finished giving a small scoff.

"She's not available."

"Oh does she have a boyfriend then?" Sasuke inquired knowing fully well Itachi was bluffing.

"No but I would prefer not to have my head maid date my younger brother. It would distract her from her duties," Itachi finished knowing fully well himself that what he said was just bs.

"So you like her then?" Perhaps Itachi was protective or perhaps he did like Hinata, might as well find out.

"I do not," Itachi said impatiently.

"Itachi, you and I both know that Hinata is one hell of a girl. She's hot, she's beautiful, she's _naturally_ beautiful, she's intelligent from what I can tell, and she can cook up a meal. Did I mention she's hot? Honestly, I can't believe you haven't taken her for a go yet," Sasuke said relaxing himself on the sofa chair.

"Little brother, I actually have morals. I don't screw around with my employees and servants. Yes she is all the above as you said, but why would I make moves toward her?" Itachi asked Sasuke, while pondering himself as to why he never made advancements toward her like he wanted to.

"Because you always look angry at me when I make moves at her. I can only start imagining that my brother has a thing for Hinata," Sasuke said almost nonchalantly. "Besides, since mom and dad have already selected some girls for your bride-to-be, you should let me have a chance with Hinata." For once, Itachi did not know how to respond. Certainly he knew this day would eventually come, but never would have believed that he held such a strong bond to the Hyuuga girl. He wasn't ready to just 'hand' her over to his brother. Did his brother even deserve such a great woman? _No._

"What happened to the girls that use to flock around you? Weren't you dating one of those harlots?" Itachi inquired, hoping to break Sasuke's morale.

Sasuke gave a sigh in response. "For the books, I never dated any of those girls that use to follow me everywhere. They were admirers, not possible lovers. I couldn't even bring it upon myself to even touch one of them. If I did, I knew they would never leave me alone. In fact brother, I've only dated like one or two girls," Sasuke rubbed his hand over his face, unbelieving that he told his brother of such a humiliation. _Wait a minute, I shouldn't even be embarrassed._ "You know, I actually have never heard of you being involved with any girls before."

Itachi nodded in response. He wasn't ashamed of being a man that has never been in a relationship. If he so wanted a girl, he could simply just snap his fingers and the gold diggers and even the college graduates would come squabbling at his feet. Why date all the fish in the sea when he was just looking for the one woman wise enough to float on the boat? "I have high standards. None of which any girl has yet to meet," Itachi said stoically.

"Ah-ah-ah, none you say? What about Hinata? Does she not meet any of your standards? If not I'll tell her," Sasuke laughed.

_Hinata…_ Itachi thought back on his loyal maid, and almost near friend. Too bad his thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud rings at his door. Unfortunately for Itachi, his mother and father had arrived, and along came their friends and eligible daughters.

"Itachi! It has been too long since you last visited your mother," Mikoto exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and gave him a tight, smothering embrace. Itachi couldn't hate his mother; she did take care of him from infancy to prepubescent years. He just couldn't stand her controlling personality, something that both his mother and father retained. He may have loved her, but this was unsightly for a man that held too great of a stoic persona.

"I have been busy with the work that the sub-company brings in," Itachi lied. He didn't want to visit his parents. They always nagged at him about the new tasks that they wanted to dawn onto him.

Mikoto knew it was a lie as well. "Well, Itachi, since you're also too busy to find yourself a worthy spouse, your father and I were considerate enough to rally up a few eligible and compatible ladies," she finished, waving her hand indicating for her guests to step inside.

Itachi's black eyes swiftly averted his gaze from his mother to the new forms entering his home. He noticed the adults of his 'would-be' wives entering first; perhaps his choices were friends and decided to stay behind and chat? The first young female he saw had a distasteful shade of bubble pink for her god awful hair color and stood about seven inches shorter than his own height, if it weren't for her ridiculous high heels. She was tightly fitted in an oriental dress that appeared to cut off right after covering her unmentionables. She had what most people would consider as beautiful teal-blue eyes, but according to Itachi, it looked too fake and much like her, fake all in itself. Chatting and following right behind Pinky appeared to be another female of equal body proportions and plasticity. She had the annoying pretentious blonde hair that adorned most of the nit-witted spoiled daughters of rich men. She too had blue eyes and like her friend Pinky, the gown adorning her body was _tight_ and _short_. No other formally dressed youthful female followed behind them. _So I have to choose from these two? Mother, I lose hope in you again._

"Welcome, please come in and make yourselves at home," Itachi said overbearingly, leading them to his living room where Sasuke had been waiting for the guests to show up.

Mikoto glanced to see Sasuke already situated in Itachi's living room. "My, you showed up before we did Sasuke! It's so nice of you to be here for your brother," Mikoto said walking over to Sasuke to give him a light pinch on his cheeks. Sasuke shook off his mother with a tsk.

Sasuke gave a small sigh and turned to find the eligible girls that Itachi would have to choose from. Like the big disappoint that had hit Itachi earlier, Sasuke had caught site of two, unpleasant looking females. To stop himself from bawling onto the floor and crying his eyes out in an abrupt hysteria, Sasuke stood and introduced himself to the incoming guests. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm very fortunate to meet all of you today."

The two girls squealed at the amazing duo of brothers. They were hot, oh so hot and oh so rich. Sasuke looked up to get a better look at the two females. _Eyesores…_

Mikoto decided it was time to introduce her guests. She introduced the parents of the eligible daughters first to Itachi and detailed him on the company that they came from. "And the daughter of Haruno-san is Sakura-san," Mikoto introduced, presenting Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-kun, I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura batted her eyelashes and pushed out her bosoms in a manner to acquire his attention. However, like her appearance, it failed to capture his attention.

"It is a _pleasure_ to have you at my home today, Haruno-san," Itachi bowed, emphasizing 'pleasure' through a clenched jaw, but of course Sakura didn't notice as she imagined how many ways she could please the handsome man. Itachi stood straight again to see that the girl still didn't stop her attempts to throw on a sultry appearance in hopes of gaining his interest. In an attempt to have to stop looking at the horrid thing, he turned his attention to the next girl.

Mikoto received the indication to continue the introductions. "And of course, daughter of the wonderful Yamanaka family here is Ino-san.

Ino abruptly shoved Sakura to the side.

"Hey!-"

"Hi! It is _my_ pleasure to have the chance to meet with you today Itachi-kun!" Ino squealed in excitement, hoping to show Itachi how interested she was in him. But unbeknownst to her, it only fueled his anger toward his mother's poor selection. Itachi bowed yet again, not to be formal but to avoid having to look at the girls longer than he had to.

"As do I Yamanaka-san," Itachi replied closing his eyes, hoping a miracle would happen when he opened them. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Itachi sat next to his brother as the two families sat across from him and his family. His father discussed heavily on the possible trading agreements that can occur between the families if Itachi were to wed one of their daughters.

"That brings into question Fugaku-san, about the possibility of another possible marriage," Ino's father brought up.

"Another possible marriage? What are you speaking of?"

"Well your heir is only obligated to choose one bride. We have two eligible daughters here today and you two eligible sons…" he trailed, giving inferences to the Uchiha family already.

"That is very true Yamanaka-san; I can see where you're going with this," Fugaku said turning to Sasuke.

"Father, you're not implying that I should…" Sasuke said almost unbelieving. _Never in hell…_

"That's exactly what I'm implying Sasuke. The girl that Itachi does not wed should wed you," Fugaku responded in a matter-of-fact manner. r once, Itachi did not know waht h Hinata,your bride-to-be, has a thing for Hinata,"ake Hinata for himself.

"Like brother, I would prefer if I can have the freedom to decide who my own bride will be," Sasuke snarled raising his voice.

"Well like your brother, you both have not been able to present spouses of your own. As good parents, we found people who are compatible-"

"Compatible?! What do you two know about compatibility?!" Sasuke hollered standing up. "Must we need our parents to decide who we are to marry when we're grown men ourselves?!"

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi said smoothly giving Sasuke a glare. "You'll make our guests feel uncomfortable, and that is far from what I want." Sasuke returned Itachi's glare, giving him an '_I don't give a crap'_ response.

"I am not the heir father; I should not have to auction myself off for the better of the company when I am not heading it. Allow me at least to find my own wife, and I will do it soon if that is to please you both," Sasuke sat back down, realizing he needed to reason with his parents before he made a fool of himself in front of other people.

The other family stayed silent, except for the two young girls giggling about the thought that it was a win-win situation for both of them.

This was not how it turned out to be for Itachi. He was hoping for his parents to bring in some educated rich girl that was at least decent in physical attributes, but of course his hopes are always so crushed. Instead, his curious idiotic brother came to visit him, flirt with his maid, and became trapped into possibly marrying the second monster that he will decide to reject. _I need to find a way to avoid marrying one of these females and I need to do it pretty soon._

"Enjoy yourself to some food, Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san, I need to speak to my family for a moment. Excuse us," Itachi said indicating for his parents and brothers to move to the other rooms.

"This tastes really good Sakura, are you still on your diet though? Because this food is pretty good," Ino said excitingly as she just started to notice all the plates of food surrounding them.

"I'll have some but I need to check on my make-up real quick. Maid! Is there any servant around here? Gosh!" Sakura screeched. If she got married to Itachi, she will order five maids to be at her hand and feet at all times like she currently has at her own home.

Hinata heard the order from the kitchen and rushed immediately to the living room. As she neared, she noticed a group of people chatting away with one another and specifically two younger females. The order must have come from one of them.

"You there, show me where the bathroom is," the female with the pink hair ordered. Hinata noticed that both of the females had eyed her from head to toe, giving her displeasing looks.

"Y-yes, r-right this way," Hinata answered, bowing her head down. Hinata noticed they were annoyed by something so she did her best to try not to displease them further.

"Oh and tell the servants to bring more of this-whatever it is," Ino shouted picking up the now empty plate of salmon croquettes.

"O-of course, I'll i-inform them right away," Hinata responded leading Sakura to the nearest lavatory after telling a nearby butler to fetch more croquettes.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the Uchiha family was battling it out against one another.

"Sasuke you will never raise your voice against your parents do you hear me?!" Fugaku screeched.

"Father, I will not comply with your wishes," Sasuke said coldly, not willing to back down.

"Sasuke, you might not head the company like your brother but you're still a valuable asset to our company's well-being," Mikoto retorted, defending her husband's decision.

"Those two _girls_ that you guys have selected will do nothing to help our company," Sasuke puffed out crossing his arms.

"Those two ladies out there are gorgeous young daughters of our friends. If you and Itachi were to wed them, their parents will be more willing to work with Itachi in the near future when it comes to sharing resources," Mikoto defended, eyeing down Sasuke, almost daring him to speak again. Itachi noticing that the argument will only continue because his whole family was stubborn as heck, decided to speak up.

"Mother, I appreciate that you and father have taken the time to find these…ladies for us, but if we can find compatible spouses that meet your standards, while also benefiting our company, then will you tell your friends to take their daughters home?" Itachi stood his ground as his father and mother looked at him, getting angrier at the matter.

"That will not be possible Itachi. It will be an embarrassment to both their families and ours if we were to just tell them to go home when they have already visited you," Fugaku reasoned.

Itachi thought for a second, deciding on what he should do. Finally an idea came to him. "They may enjoy our company for the rest of the day, and I'll inform the ladies that I will take them on outings, but I will also be courting other possible candidates as well."

Mikoto couldn't believe her own son. "Itachi, how are you going to inform two young girls that you need time to think about their offer and at the same time, go see other females? You're breaking their egos."

_Ego that needs to be broken…_"Mother, I just want to make sure that the spouse I wed will be the right one. I know that you hope to benefit the company by choosing these ladies for us, but what if I can actually find someone that can benefit the company more? There are plenty of large companies in this country that have eligible daughters; you only brought the ones that you're close to. I want to see all the possibilities before making my decision."

Itachi saw his mother and father sigh, "Fine. Do whatever you wish, but we expect the both of you to find wives within the next few months, or you will be forced to choose from the two we have selected," Fugaku warned.

"Yes father," came from both the Uchiha sons.

As Mikoto and Fugaku left to rejoin their guests, Itachi and Sasuke stayed behind to have a little quick discussion.

"Nice save there Itachi," Sasuke sighed in relief.

"You didn't do much to help little brother," Itachi snarled back. "Besides, we still have to go back in there and tell those two families." Itachi leaned on a sofa arm nearby.

Sasuke sat down, rubbing his forehead and acquiring the feeling that a headache was coming. "Yea, let's just get this over with. Crap, why do they have to be this _unattractive?_ The way they gave those looks…" Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine from the memory.

"All the more reasons to go find ourselves better wives," Itachi trailed behind Sasuke's remark.

"Yea…" Sasuke sighed but got up and headed back into the living room.

As they made their way back, they noticed that Sakura had Hinata trailing behind her, heading towards their direction. "Go tell someone to go and turn up the AC in this house. I feel like if I sweat again, my make-up might smear," Sakura barked before she realized the Uchiha brothers were in front of her. "Oh, hello there Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred, "Are you guys done talking to your mom and dad?"

Sasuke and Itachi gave her hard looks. Itachi was cold to most of his servants but he was never harsh to Hinata. She didn't deserve anything remotely mean to be done to her, and he wasn't about to let some spoiled brat start doing as she pleased.

"We are done Haruno-san, if you will, please join us back at the living room," Itachi started, glancing in Sakura's direction to answer her question. Sakura gave him a sultry smile in return. "Oh and Hyuuga-san, I feel that it might be a little too chilly for our guests, I don't want them to be cold, so can you please turn up the heat a little bit?" Itachi gave Sakura an extremely fake smile, trying to show genuine sincerity for her well-being.

Hinata gave her best smile to Itachi before complying with his wish. "Y-yes Itachi-sama," with that, Hinata left. Sasuke smirked at his brother's actions too. _Ah, revenge is sweet._

"If you will Haruno-san," Itachi said leading Sakura back to the living room. Sakura smacked herself internally. Upon arriving, Itachi saw that his parents were already speaking to the other families. He decided it was the time to announce his plans. "Now that we've all congregated again, I would like to inform all of you of our plans," Itachi gave direct looks in the eyes to each of his guests to get their attention. Hinata arrived back in the living room to deliver the croquettes that Ino had ordered earlier. She noticed Itachi was starting to speak so she attempted to elusively slip away from the room.

"Wait there maid, stay here in case I need something else," Ino ordered waving her off with her hand. Hinata bit her lip, hoping Itachi wouldn't mind having her presence there.

However, Itachi did mind her being there. He didn't want Hinata to hear his plans…he didn't want her to hear how he was going to court a bunch of ladies. Itachi did not want Hinata to see him as a playboy. He coughed again to try to get rid of those thoughts. "I'm very grateful for all of you to visit my home today. I hope that you'll be spending your remaining time here enjoying the fruits that my home delivers. I understand that there are two very beautiful young women here today that will possibly become my wife," Hinata felt her breath hitched, "however, I have had a recent discussion with my family and I want to inform the rest of you that I shall court these two lovely young ladies, along with daughters of other companies." Hinata couldn't breathe anymore. What Itachi was saying…was all too much for her. She tried to keep herself calm as she listened to what Itachi had to say. "And I will make my decision within the next few months," with that Itachi sat back down next to his brother Sasuke.

Hinata stood stiffly behind the seat that Ino occupied. Exteriorly, Hinata looked calm and pleasant but inside; she was anything but calm. Hinata took deep breaths to calm herself as she realized the day was not going to be over for awhile.

Thinking back on the events of the day, Hinata blew the bubbles that had formed around her. She had ran all around the house, trying to please the two young ladies that Itachi was going to court. Hinata wasn't going to lie to herself; she held great feelings for Itachi, feelings of one day becoming his wife and being by his side whenever he needed her. The information that she received today just blew up that fantasy. _A fantasy…_ But like Itachi, Hinata knew this day would come. She was a maid, nothing suitable for someone of Itachi's caliber. _If only I didn't run away from father's demands…_Hinata stopped herself before she thought any further about her past. What was done was done. Nothing can be changed about her past decisions, and nothing can change the fact that she'll never be able to be next to Itachi's side as a loving spouse and partner…

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please inform me if you see any errors in my spelling or grammar. Literary criticism is desired, dislike of character pairing will be directed to the introduction. :D For a picture reference of my story, please visit my profile to get the link.

R&R Thank you.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone that has continually supported me! I'm well on my way to success and it's interesting that I come back to this. But I hope you all enjoy. You'll notice that my writing has changed as it has been four years since I've updated but I hope it doesn't throw you off in anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With the sun rays peeking through the window, Hinata's eyes fluttered open in an attempt to grasp her awakening. Willing away her drowsiness, she placed a hand casually over her eyes to recall yesterday's event, realizing it in its entirety.

_Itachi is going to be married._

Even saying those words in her mind stung like no other. Yesterday was the most eventful day she's been involved in for a long time. She met one of the strongest families in Japan; even up to par with her own family. In addition, she met two potential suitors for Itachi and his brother Sasuke. She recognized the two of them earlier in her years, though the majority of their publicity lied primarily in their social antics of reckless shopping, ludicrous affairs and seemingly unintelligible comments pertaining to their families' line of businesses.

_But I shouldn't judge individuals from what I hear in the tabloids or on the news, or in person…_

Hinata didn't particularly appreciate Sakura nor Ino from yesterday's encounter but she couldn't bring herself to see them in a bad light. Every individual grew up in a certain manner, and their lives and experiences has shaped them to be who they are today. _However, who those girls are today are definitely not what Itachi is fond of._ At least to Hinata's knowledge of knowing him personally these few short years.

Hinata groggily stretched out her body and stifled a yawn. It was the weekend and the servants had gone home to be with their family. These two days are the only time for her to be alone with Itachi since he moved into this new estate. Not that they ever did anything romantic or confess their undying love for one another, but they were allowed the presence of one another without the interruption of others. _Like we use to always have…_

Glancing at her clock, Hinata noticed it was merely 7 am in the morning; shame on her if she were to waste such a beautiful morning sleeping in. She wondered briefly if Itachi had any errands or affairs to attend to for the weekend. Or if he was even awake yet. It wouldn't be difficult for her to find out, as his sleeping hall was right next to hers. Hinata was given a large room all to herself, complete with her own bathroom and a large window peering over the driveway allowing her access to view the beautiful sunrise. As her name indicates, she loved the morning sun and she basked in its warm glow with every chance she had. Hinata pulled her sleepwear lower as she rose from her bed, a gift that she personally snagged from her cousin's drawers many years ago. She liked sleeping in men's shirts even though she has never slept with a man before. The thickness of the fabric and the length of the shirt were robust for her sleep. She sometimes pondered wearing Itachi's clothing, not because she wanted to dress like him but because his scent would be able to lull her to sleep. However, Hinata normally stopped herself up to that point due to how creepy and stalker-inclined those thoughts appeared.

Daintily pushing her bedroom door open, Hinata took light steps past the door. She treaded softly past Itachi's bedroom door in an attempt to preserve his sleep to which she doubted that he had a lot of considering recent occurrences. Landing at the bottom of the stairway, she headed over to the kitchen to make an early breakfast for Itachi in the case that if he wakes up and she was not there to prepare it for him. Hinata liked going for her morning run to enjoy both the sun and the exercise. The freedoms bestowed upon her by Itachi would not go unappreciated. She quickly grabbed ingredients from the large refrigerator and skillfully prepared the vegetables and meat to be served to her master. To top off his breakfast, Hinata pounded some rice flour carefully (and quietly) to make Itachi's favorite snack- two skewers of _mitarashi_ _dango_. Hinata hummed to herself quietly in her preparation of Itachi's breakfast. She figured Itachi wouldn't be awake for another two hours, as he normally woke up later on the weekends and after she finished, she'll go back upstairs and ready herself for her morning run. She had a few errands to run that day, including seeing some old friends of hers. It would be a meeting long overdue since she moved in with Itachi. Lost in her own thoughts, she barely registered the sound of scuffling feet right behind her.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata whipped back immediately to see a disgruntled Itachi whose expression mimicked her surprise. He donned only a pair of long, black sweat pants; the sun's rays doing the curve of his toned upper-body justice near the kitchen window. _Oh my goodness-he never wakes up this early! I'm not even dressed properly!_ Hinata buckled her knees inward feeling complete embarrassment washing over her.

Needless to say, Itachi was just as surprised as she was at how early he had awoken. He couldn't stand to lie in bed any longer because he recalled some memory of pink and blond hair swallowing him up in a nightmare not meant to be prolonged or repeated. The sudden realization of Hinata's state of undress made him slightly uncomfortable. Not because he was disgusted in anyway by her appearance, but because of Sasuke's annoying words resonating from yesterday. Itachi spoke up, forcing casualness into the seemingly air of uneasiness.

"Did you need help preparing anything Hyuuga-san?" he managed to choke out walking towards her, attempting to make the situation appear very _casual_. _Does she cook like this every morning?_

Seeing Itachi _casually_ approach her, Hinata also attempted to play along. "It's f-fine Itachi-sama, I'm about finished a-actually…" she looked up at him as he neared her side, glancing at what she was doing. "I'm a bit surprised…you're up r-rather early Itachi-sama…" Hinata wondered if she was blushing, because she was certainly feeling very hot, and it definitely wasn't from the stove. As she spoke and put the finishing touches to his meal, Itachi observed her very closely. From a different perspective, anyone else would agree that he was sizing her up. Hinata was fairly tall compared to most of the females he's encountered. The top of her head landed right above his chin, _without shoes_ and she had straight, long, bluish-black hair ending at her lower back. Hinata's complexion was fairly light, much akin to his own and lacked little to no cosmetic products. The fact that Hinata did little to look amazing was another attribute that he appreciated about her.

"It wasn't the best sleep I've had," Itachi replied watching her skillfully place each breakfast item carefully on the plate before him. He indicated he wanted to eat at the counter so he pulled up a tall stool next to where she was working. "Are you not eating?" Itachi asked noting that she was only preparing a plate for him.

Hinata gave him a small smile as she set the plate in front of him followed with the required utensils. "I'm a-about to go for a morning run so I'll e-eat after I get back, Itachi-sama" Hinata replied, quickly looking away to hide her blush. She was hoping with a full heart that he didn't view her as one of those insecure women who never had confidence in their body shape; it's just, she didn't want to run on a full stomach. She slowly looked up to see Itachi already helping himself to breakfast and staring out the window to view the morning sun. The warm colors spreading across his face as he peered outwards mesmerized her, leaving her in a trance. He glanced in her direction to which she quickly averted her eyes.

"Are you alright Hyuuga-san?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm fine Itachi-sama, did you n-need anything else?" She peered over at him and saw him nod. Hinata walked over to grab a tall glass from the cupboard. She reached for a carton of orange juice from inside the refrigerator and filled the glass before setting it next to Itachi. Itachi caught a glimpse of her undergarments as well as her buttocks as the t-shirt rose up along her thighs. "I'm going to get ready then." Hinata was about to walk off when she heard Itachi spoke up.

"Do you have plans later today Hyuuga-san?" Itachi had set his utensils down and was now giving her a stern look, resting his cheek upon the palm of his hand.

Hinata hesitated. She was planning on meeting up with an old friend later today. But she also loved going with Itachi to places to help him acquire things he needed. Itachi saw her brief pause and decided to speak before she did. "It's fine Hyuuga-san, I understand it's a short notice as you may have prior engagements for today," Itachi smoothly let out. He could tell she was a bit disappointed for reasons he didn't know too certain of, but presumably he thought it was because she was a genuinely caring person who hated turning people down. He saw her give him a wry smile.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama; I'll help whatever way I can. But I am m-meeting with someone in a few hours and it's a very i-important meeting," Hinata shyly looked away feeling slightly bad for rejecting him. She saw Itachi rose from his seat and took his empty plate to the sink. She quickly ran forward to help him when she saw that he was starting to wash the dishes. "I-I can w-wash those I-Itachi-sama! Please d-don't –"

"It's fine Hyuuga-san," Itachi grasped her dainty fingers before she could take the plates away from him. "I did live alone before you came into my home," he smiled as a way to reassure her. He saw her cheeks brighten as she slowly pulled her fingers away from his hold. "You should head out before it gets too hot outside" he mumbled as he focused on scrubbing his plate clean.

Hinata couldn't help but grin back. This is the side of Itachi that people seldom saw and only she and a select few were lucky enough to see. She honestly really wanted to give him a hug from behind and to apologize for not going with him today. A handsome, rich man going on an outing…alone…made her stomach queasy but realized that'd be similar to pitying him, which she doesn't do. "Thank you Itachi-sama, I'll be going now." She said giving him an earnest smile.

Itachi nodded and Hinata headed to her room. _Time to get sweaty!_

* * *

"Hey I'm over here by the fountain. Are you almost here?" a brunette man with spikey hair asked through the phone in a busy shopping district of the city. "Ok, I think I see you coming" he said before flipping his phone shut.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to give her old friend a big crushing hug. He responded with equal compression force, realizing he probably shouldn't be using too much for a lithe form such as hers.

"Hinata-chan, it's been so long. Look at you!" Kiba said as he gently moved her a few inches away to get a good look. She had grown into such a beautiful woman these past few years that he hadn't seen her. He missed her dearly when she left and he was in almost disbelief at the gorgeous woman before him. "I hardly recognized you, but you're still the same Hinata who is very sweet" Kiba said smiling as he pulled her into another hug. Hinata blushed at the contact but the meeting had long been overdue and she hugged him back.

"I w-would have to say the s-same to you Kiba-kun," she looked up at him and ruffled his hair. "You're so h-handsome as w-well!" she giggled as he removed her hand from his head. He grabbed her hand and started leading her to a café.

"Let's grab some lunch, it'll be on me," he said ecstatically, anticipating hearing how his best friend had been doing these past few years. Hinata nodded and treaded behind him to keep up the pace. Kiba had led her to a small eatery nearby and quickly made their orders at the counter. They settled near the window and proceeded to wait for their orders to come.

Kiba glanced at the grown woman before him, "You know Hinata-chan, most people don't disappear for two years without letting their best friend know," he said calmly while awaiting her reaction. He saw her exhaled and briefly took a small glance back to him before looking back down to the table. Kiba immediately felt apologetic, remembering the adversities that Hinata had faced before her absence from her family. "Whatever your reasons are, I support you. But you must update me on what you have been up to," he said taking one of her hand into his own and giving her a warm smile. Hinata blushed at the contact, she hadn't been physical with men at all besides the small interactions she's had with Itachi for the past few years. But she missed Kiba and was eternally grateful that he reached out to meet up with her and continue to be in her life.

"Thank you Kiba-kun, you've always been supportive. And it feels wonderful to be here and see you again," Hinata smiled warmly as she proceeded to tell Kiba of the occurrences that led up to her abandonment of her family. Kiba sat back in his seat and took a big breath of air. Consequently, their food had been brought to the table and there they shared laughs, food and flashes to the past.

"How is Shino-kun?" Hinata asked Kiba as she threw a penny into the fountain. Kiba turned her way after watching the coin land safely at the bottom of the structure.

"He's doing very well Hinata-chan. In fact, all of us are doing well, and we continually have kept in touch with each other. The only person we don't know or isn't assured about is you, Hinata-chan" Kiba sighed as he closed his eyes and sat next to her on the fountain. "It's been two years. We're going to college, graduating and getting jobs. You've already done that years ahead of us and what happened to you, we only knew from what your cousin told us," Kiba finished as he looked at Hinata. Her expression wasn't one of sadness but of guilt, tinged with a bit of frustration marked by the angle of her brow. She hadn't kept in touch with them as she had hoped, but she only wanted to make sure her family wouldn't further prod their noses into her decision and attempt to retrieve her.

"I…I w-wanted to s-start coming back to you all s-slowly," Hinata said. "It w-wasn't my intention to a-alienate any of you or keep you in the d-dark, I just wanted to be s-sure that my family wouldn't get in the way," she finished firmly. "When I l-left two years ago, it was a hard d-decision. But I c-couldn't be part of a f-family that could do that to their o-own. I didn't want that a-anymore. They stressed the i-importance of our c-clan and our f-family but we d-discarded my cousin and my u-uncle aside like nothing!" Hinata raised her voice, remembering the indignation that pushed her to leave two years ago. Kiba patted her shoulder to try and calm her down. "I d-didn't realize that once I completed my d-degree, u-uncle and Neji-niisan w-would no longer be there. All t-those years of hard work to b-bring the f-family together and make it i-inclusive and my father does that…it wasn't r-right of him. And for me to have s-suffered so little in the f-face of such scandal is unacceptable." Hinata exhaled, and immediately covered her mouth thinking she may have been too out-spoken. Seeing this, Kiba quickly brought her hands down and held them in his own.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. I'm really glad to have heard it from you. We know why you did it, you leaving us wasn't about us, it was about your family. Those years that they took away from you and forcing you to take part in that, I can understand why you left. But I must know, what you're doing now and what you plan for the future," Kiba said looking at her straight in the eye.

Hinata widened her eyes, feeling it right to tell him everything. About her stay at Itachi's, and about how she went from an heiress to one of the largest companies in Japan, to a house maid for an equally powerful businessman. The economics of her environment didn't drastically change, but her role certainly did.

Itachi needed to gather gifts for visiting business groups. Hinata would normally accompany him on these trips as he was in no way a fan of "shopping". Hinata rarely turned him down so the meeting she had today must have been very important, he mused. As he was preparing to leave, he heard a vehicle pull up on his driveway. Thinking it was Sasuke, he peered out the window to see the visitor. A brunette man of about his age came out from the driver's side as the door to the passenger seat started opening. He quickly realized it was his maid Hinata that was stepping out of the car. He didn't recognize the man but Hinata certainly appeared _comfortable _around him. Itachi narrowed his eyes just by a fraction as he watched the two conversed for a short period, departing with what appeared to be a very _intimate _hug. He also noticed that the man pulled Hinata's hair aside and whispered into her ear, causing his timid helper to blush momentarily. He turned away immediately thinking to himself about how perverse it may appear to have him practically spying on their encounter.

Just as Itachi grabbed for his keys, he heard the front door of his home close. He hadn't left the home since Hinata had left, and he didn't want to mention that he was actually _waiting _for her to come home and coincidentally lure her into coming with him. And he had waited for _many_ hours but luckily the day was still young. As he headed towards the stairs, he saw Hinata appear at the very top. He marked her surprised reaction and proceeded to walk past her only to halt when she spoke.

"Uchiha-sama, have you g-gone out today already?" Hinata asked bowing her head towards him. Itachi seeing this placed his hand softly along her face and brought her up from her bowing position. She looked up towards him as his onyx eyes bore deep into her lavender ones. His hand was a bit rougher than Kiba's but it was warm to the touch. However much to her dismay, he didn't linger for long and pulled his hand back immediately.

"I have not Hyuuga-san. I had to make a few phone inquiries prior to leaving. I'm heading out now though, would you still be interested in accompanying me? I'd understand if you'd like to rest after just arriving home," Itachi said stoically, still holding his gaze with her.

Hinata couldn't look away; moments like these where they just end up gazing briefly at one another made her knees weak to where she just wanted to be held by him for support. She gave him a smile as she nodded, "I would l-love to Uchiha-sama." He smiled and continued to walk down the steps as she followed along.

Their car ride was met with comfortable silence. In most of their previous travels, they would at least discuss about his business or something that occurred in the household with the other workers and it was enjoyable to say the least that he had someone to talk to. She would normally give him insight and even advice to the point where he was surprised about her knowledge pertaining to international business and global affairs. He mused that her upbringing must have contributed to her vast amounts of knowledge in the different subjects and topics he brought up to her. She had briefly mentioned that her family was involved with business prior to her arriving at his door step. She didn't mention why she ended up at his home but Itachi knew Hinata was intelligent and that she had to have come from a well-supported family due to her polite etiquettes, mannerisms and speech. Why she wanted to be a maid for a businessman, he might never know.

He turned to look at her form, poised beside him in his leather passenger seat. He noticed her head was slightly leaning to the side of the window, perhaps she had fallen asleep? He could her faint breathing and concluded that she had in fact dozed off, which he didn't mind since he didn't feel much like talking anyway. Itachi felt uneasy for the second time that day and for a different reason. He didn't know who Hinata's male companion was and he certainly didn't want to pry into Hinata's life unless she initiated the discussion. When his hand felt the smoothness and softness of her skin, he immediately realized that if that man was in some way a significant other to her, he can't be getting so close. He felt a momentary twinge, unsure of the cause and concomitantly addressing that it may have been due to Hinata. He was certainly attracted to her, and the time they've spent together has drawn him closer to her. It was undeniable that he would have eventually grown feelings for her, but how much he didn't know. Today, however, had proven that the magnitude of his feelings for her far exceeded what he would have imagined having for a household helper.

He surveyed the road noting their arrival to the shopping district and reciting in his head the conversation with his mother and father. The remainder of that party was in short, gruesome for him and he wished that he didn't have to have poor Hinata stand there getting orders barked at by spoiled bimbo brats. He had to entertain his guests with discussion of his successes and future prospects in working with their companies. The females brought to him and Sasuke did little to interest him. They tried understanding the conversation, nodding here and there and asking him to repeat what he had said to help them acquire some comprehension. Needless to say, he spent most of the time just repeating everything he said and having them regurgitate it back horribly as if to impress him and prove to him their ability to fathom such discussions. Granted they did try to have some conversation with him but they just ended up showing their repugnant nature when they had their own side talks to one another. _I feel a migraine coming…_

Itachi had made a left turn and widened his eyes as he felt pressure on his left shoulder. Hinata had fallen onto his shoulder from the window side and her head was now resting upon his shoulder. He pulled into a parking spot and looked down at the gorgeous face next to him. He felt that he could be a little selfish, after all the things he's been doing for his family, he deserved it. He unbuckled his seatbelt carefully as to not wake up Hinata. Then he took his hand and ran it through her hair, tucking strands that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear; the same ear that her male companion has whispered to. He lowered his head to her face, and whispered smoothly into her ear "We're here."

* * *

I'll try to update more. I know it's been a long time.

Feel free to give me critiques! No flames or I'll flame the heck out of you back :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks for continually reading and I love reading through the reviews. Someone told me in particular there wasn't too much action in Chapter 2 so I hope Chapter 3 makes up for that. In addition, I am publishing a new chapter after only a few months :D so it's better than a 4 year wait. I've re-read Chapter 1 so I can hone in on that particular writing style once again. As many of you have noted, Chapter 1 had a few errors that went haywire and because it was brief, I haven't bothered to fix it since I've lost that document from a long time ago.

To address another reader's concerns, I don't believe I lack the understanding to discuss this subject matter. If one sentence that is obviously jumbled out of the entire chapter should throw you off (which Fanfiction had done and I hadn't bothered to review it before I published it), I would suggest you take things into context, as the rest of these chapters as well as that entire chapter contained little errors.

Also to note, you probably all have noticed that I'm not following close to their exact personalities from the manga. Though I have intended to keep Itachi's willingness to avoid conflict and listen to orders as well as Hinata's shy demeanor but strong stance on individual convictions. I don't believe it's entirely OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yang-san is from Taiwan, correct?" Hinata prodded Itachi from the back.

"Yes, I believe I said so. Are you selecting that item for him Hyuuga-san?" Itachi turned around and replied with a raised eyebrow to the item that Hinata currently held in her hand. A rather common item seen in many souvenir shops in Japan, it was the Maneki Neko, or "beckoning cat". With its near Cheshire-like smile, lined eyes and small whiskers protruding from the face, Itachi grew skeptical. "Do you really think that's appropriate?" he asked earnestly, not in any way expressing contempt in her choice.

Hinata laughed. "I b-believe so! He's expanding his b-business to Japan, so may good f-fortune and luck come his w-way" she finished as she grabbed the maneuverable left hand of the cat and tweaked it back and forth in front of Itachi, as if beckoning him. She held the cat in both hands and continued her argument with a gleam in her eyes. "Many of the business individuals that come to v-visit your home have expressed the d-desire to own something that is unique and s-symbolic of Japan. In the p-past, we always e-ended up getting something that's more a-akin to their homeland and I believe it makes m-more sense to get them something that's g-genuinely Japanese, as a m-memorabilia." Itachi glanced at the grinning cat, and then to the smiling Hinata-he wouldn't be able to say no to her in any scenario and this event was not exclusive.

_Her argument was logical…but a cat? Maybe it was because he was a bird person. _

"Alright Hyuuga-san, add that to our cart. Why did you ask if he was from Taiwan then?" Itachi inquired as he grabbed the cat from Hinata and placed it in their basket. He took a glimpse her way to see how she would respond. Hinata appeared to not have been listening as she gleefully looked at all the items on the shelf, almost wanting to pick up every item that her eyes had set on. _She's always like this when we go shopping for gifts…_ Itachi held a small smile on his face with that remembrance. At his home, Hinata had always been quite reserved, soft-spoken and not as playful. Whenever they had the opportunity to prepare gifts for visiting business clienteles and partners, she'd jump at the opportunity to prepare anything to give away. _She's always been so selfless-always a giver, rarely a taker._ He followed behind her as she stared at everything with wonder and excitement, regardless if this wasn't their first or second time at the shopping district.

Hinata stopped at a particular gift hidden from Itachi's view. He attempted to peer over her shoulders but just as he did so, Hinata turned her head around immediately and came face to face with the handsome Uchiha. He watched as she gasped and blushed mildly at their close encounter.

"Ah sorry I-Itachi-sama, I was just noticing a particular gift over h-here, but I don't think we'll be p-purchasing it," Hinata tried ushering Itachi away from the item. He noticed she was actually tippy toeing to block his view, a rather cute attempt on her part. _I'll come back later when she's not watching_. "Let's just f-finish our set," Hinata placed her hand softly on Itachi's arm to lead him away from the item of interest. Itachi complied and merely followed her, not bothering to remove her hand that was currently grasping his arm. They finished with their shopping at the current establishment and Itachi moved to complete his purchases. Hinata waited idly by in case he attempted to make a dash to the item she came upon earlier. After all, anytime her eyes had linger on something for too long in the past during their outings, Itachi had the habit of returning and purchasing the item and later surprising her with the gift in the most nonchalant manner-another one of the very sweet things about him that no one else knew about. She, however, equated the act as an older brother spoiling a younger sibling.

_She's certainly following me close. She must really not want me to see what she saw earlier. _Itachi let out a brief and small sigh as he signed the receipt. Just as he was grabbing for the bags, Hinata had already moved near him to pick up the wrapped items. Hinata attempted grabbing almost all the purchases before Itachi swiftly and fluidly grabbed the remaining as well as snatching some of the heavier items that Hinata already held in her arms. He noticed her give a small pout in return and instead of pinching her cheeks like he wanted to, he gave her a wry smirk.

"I-Itachi-sama…you're carrying more t-than me," Hinata said, still pouting as they walked out the store. Itachi quirked his head slightly toward her.

"Well Hyuuga-san, I believe I am the stronger of us two so I should carry more," he responded jokingly. He heard her giggle for an instant and noticed she tried grabbing for an item on top of the ones he held. His quick reflexes kicked in and snatched her hand with his free one and held it. "And apparently faster as well," he ended giving her another one of his smile attempted smirk. Hinata blushed at the contact, as Itachi wasn't letting go immediately. _He's going to get married. He's going to get married._ She slowly slid her dainty, pale hands from his and stammered her response.

"I t-think that's a-arguable, I-Itachi-sama," Hinata looked up to face dark, onyx eyes with a tint of crimson red, her own lavender opal eyes wide and reflecting in his own. _Was she blushing?_ "I'll i-invite you to come r-running with me s-sometimes…" Hinata blushed trailing her sentence. _I just invited my boss to come work out with me. This must be really weird for him. _Itachi thought for a moment. _Did she just challenge me? _Hinata had NEVER, ever invited him to do anything…physical with her. But he wouldn't mind, he'd always work out in the gym alone and he did enjoy a good run.

Before Hinata could take back her offer, Itachi had already accepted. "I'll take you on that challenge Hyuuga-san. Tomorrow morning, 8 am sharp." He turned to see her expression and noticed she blushed, maybe she was already regretting it since he certainly was faster than her. _At least to his knowledge he was…_

As they ambled their way through the noisy shopping district, Itachi's keen eyes caught onto something bubbly, bright, and menacing. Terror almost, _almost_ filled him thinking that his outing with Hinata could be ruined due to a run-in with his potential _wives_, he grinded the last part out. He glanced quickly to Hinata and noticed she hadn't realized they were in the vicinity of her one day tormentors so he quickly grabbed her hand and led her to a different path. "I-Itachi-sama?" Hinata blushed noticing that Itachi had briskly grabbed her hand and increased his pace toward a different direction. _Did he see someone?_ She narrowed her option as she saw irritation on his face from the narrowing of his eyes. She decided to stay quiet until Itachi spoke up.

"Sorry for the abruptness," Itachi slowed his pace and let go of her hand. "It was…the suitors from yesterday." Hinata's eyes widened. _He was trying to escape Sakura-san and Ino-san? _"If you hadn't realized yet, which I'm sure you already have Hyuuga-san, I don't prefer their presence." Itachi looked behind him to check if the two were still around. Hinata's eyes were now downcast, she had already deducted that, but it was still unsettling knowing that those two girls had better chances of marrying him than she did.

"I-Itachi-sama…I don't mean to p-pry but are you a-alright with the w-whole marriage agreement?" Hinata looked up at him and immediately regretted asking him. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't i-intend to-"

"It's fine Hyuuga-san. You were there to witness the entire exchange so your curiosity is understandable," Itachi looked for a nearby seat. He found a bench just a few steps ahead with negligible people present and led Hinata to sit down next to him. "To be honest Hyuuga-san, I thought it was disconcerting to have that exchange occur without my knowledge. But in regards to your concerns, it's conventional for the eldest of the family to carry on this burden of ensuring success for the company. Though I do not particularly enjoy being paraded in front of strangers, it is my filial piety to continue my parent's ambitions," Itachi ended much more quietly than when he started. He noticed that Hinata held her face down, with a sadden expression no longer carrying the gleeful look that she held earlier. His heart yearned to tell her that he'd rather much pursue her, if only business allowed him to. Itachi hadn't had much of a track record in breaking traditions; he just made things more efficient and got things done.

_Itachi held so many responsibilities, so many burdens that she had originally carried and abandoned. He is a strong person for being able to set aside his own desires and dreams to do what must be done for his family._ Hinata turned to look at him and noticed that he had already been observing her. She didn't want to make him worry and instead wanted to become his support. "I-Itachi-sama…" Hinata placed her hand on the shoulder closest to her and gave him the most warming smiles she could muster up. "I t-think you should be s-selfish sometimes, people will a-accept it. You're great at e-everything you set your m-mind on, and I know your f-family will trust your d-decision." Itachi gripped his pant leggings tightly, trying to stop himself from running his palm along her cheek and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. If he were to be truly selfish, he'd have abandoned his parent's willful intrusion and opted to court Hinata instead. Itachi slowly placated one of his hands warmly over hers, allowing it to linger before bringing her soft, delicate fingers to his lips and giving them a small peck as his long bangs cascaded to cover her hand.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san. It's a bit remarkable I still don't know much about you after these two years, but I…" he was getting a bit lost for words. _Has he ever told her how grateful he was? There were those small 'thank you's' and such but not something like this. He had never told anyone something like this._ "I appreciate your insights and your patient ears for listening to me," Itachi finished still holding her hand. Hinata had been in a trance the entire time he held her hand. When he placed his soft, warm lips on her fingers, her heart nearly melted. The experience and feeling was entirely different from when Sasuke had done it the previous day. Itachi made it unforgettable and took her breath away.

"I-Itachi-sama. I-I " was all Hinata was able to stammer out. Her face must have been as red as the beet salad she had with Kiba earlier. Noticing her nervousness increasing in four-folds, Hinata did the only thing she knew to stop Itachi from looking at her flushed face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck from the side. Itachi's eyes widened at the onslaught of a hug from Hinata. He hadn't expected this, and he normally liked to be calculative with people's actions. The scent radiating from her hair, her clothes, her skin…her entire being was now wafting across his nostrils, numbing his body and making him forget they were in public; not that he minded. Thoughts about her and Kiba as well as the marriage agreement did not resurface as he was extremely satisfied she had hugged him on her own free will. Itachi moved to place his arms around her petite frame as he realized she had been shaking slightly while embracing him. _Her nerves must be up_. Just as his arms got around her shoulder, she let her hold of him go after realizing he hadn't responded.

_Oh no, I molested my boss! _"I-I'm, s-so sorry I-Itachi-sama! I didn't m-mean to do that so u-unexpectedly," Hinata squealed holding her face with both hands, refusing to look at Itachi. Itachi let out a small laugh, _did she hear right?_ She turned to look at him and noticed he was smiling at her.

"It's ok Hyuuga-san," Itachi leaned toward Hinata, his eyes never leaving hers. "I-" at that very instant, Itachi's phone rang. He looked at the caller and immediately pressed the talk button. "What do you want?" Itachi growled.

"Dear brother, you certainly are testy today… more so than usual," Sasuke scoffed.

"What is it?" Itachi repeated glancing over to Hinata and noticing that she scooted slightly away to allow him some privacy.

"Am I bothering you?" Sasuke asked smoothly, knowing that Itachi was up to something. Itachi only showed this much animosity when he gets interrupted doing something very important.

"Yes."

"I'll make this quick then."

"You have less than a minute."

"I found out something interesting and I would like to know if I may have the chance to visit Hinata-chan later today?" Sasuke finished, smirking at the thought of irritating his older brother further.

"Why? What does your 'interesting' findings have anything to do with Hyu—" Itachi glanced over to Hinata who turned to look up at him. He noticed she had been mildly paying attention to the exchange and didn't want to bring her name into the conversation. "What do you want with _her_?" Itachi grounded out with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'll tell you another time, but I just wanted to know if you would give me permission to see her later today," Sasuke pushed.

"No."

"Are you really serious brother?" Sasuke couldn't believe Itachi was being so impertinent. Most people at their age would be able to retain their jealousy and _share_ their wonderful comrades with other people.

"Yes, are we done here?" Itachi had been listening to Hinata earlier and he decided he was going to be selfish, for a bit at least. And that involved him enjoying the rest of his day with her alone.

"Knowing Hinata-chan, she'll _kindly_ let me in without you being there," Sasuke threatened.

"Fine, but not today." Sasuke could roughly approximate that as a plea from his older brother.

"Deal, I'll see her soon then." With the click of a button, and a swift exertion of the cellular device into his pants pocket, Itachi turned to look at Hinata.

"Is everything a-alright Itachi-sama?" Hinata asked showing concern in her eyes. Itachi sounded irritated throughout the conversation. She tried her best to not eaves drop but the attempt proved formidable as she sat nearly a few inches away from him. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder in an act to calm her worries.

"Everything is fine Hyuuga-san. I believe we should be on our way though. I'd like to get all this merchandise back home soon," Itachi pointed toward their mounting luggage. Hinata complied and followed suit as Itachi led the way to the parking garage with urgency and alertness for any blondes or pink-headed females.

* * *

"Geez, when did Itachi get so possessive?" Sasuke asked in disbelief to no one in particular as he ended the conversation with his older brother. Since the unpleasant meeting yesterday with his parents at Itachi's abode, Sasuke had added 'Research of Company Heiresses' to his list of responsibilities. He began with companies that were in close proximity to his own families' and then companies that specialized in electronic development such as his. Many companies ended up not having "heirs" and "heiresses" as conventional family-run businesses on large scales were attenuating in recent decades. A lot of the children from big businesses that he came across found their careers in something else and opted from continuing their families' dynasty. He would, however, not give up as the conception that he may have to marry one of the females that he met yesterday became a driving force to finding a better spouse.

Sasuke looked down at the list he'd compiled with the company names, addresses, heiresses backgrounds, and just about everything he thought he needed to know including their social networks. He might as well help his stressed out brother by at least doing him this favor. Earlier that day, Sasuke had decided to venture further across the country to seek more potential suitors. He called his old friend Uzumaki Naruto for help. The conversation between him and Naruto was in short, embarrassing but it was good to hear from his 'best friend' again.

"_Sasuke-teme! It's been so long. It's nice to hear from you again," Naruto answered on the other end of the phone and Sasuke was certain he was gleaming in real life._

"_Hey dobe, I need some help," Sasuke pursed his lips. Naruto didn't know about his current situation and would certainly get on his case especially if his 'best friend' was getting 'hitched'._

"_Oh that's nice of you, the only time you call is when you need help huh?" Naruto replied gruffly, sitting back in his office chair. A lone orphan from a large company had a lot of work to do, and friends who needed small favors without ever returning his billions of invitations to hang out were certainly not going to get an easy pass. _

_Ignoring Naruto's snide remark, Sasuke continued. "Believe me dobe, you'll WANT to help me with this task," Sasuke could imagine Naruto's interest piquing right about now. "I'll get straight to it, my parents want me and Itachi hitched and were going shackle us to half of the Fantanas team. Now I need your help to find more suitable wives for Itachi and myself." Sasuke heard nothing but silence; he knew what this meant._

"_BWAHAHA Are you serious teme? I guess this makes up for all the time we haven't seen each other and you always bailing on me. I was going to say that Shikamaru getting stuck with the razor queen had to be the funniest thing one of our friends had been subjected to, but this takes it!" Naruto continued his boisterous laughter, raising eyebrows from his colleagues outside of his office. "No seriously Sasuke, are you serious?"_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth, damn that Naruto. He didn't have parents so he could do whatever the hell he wanted to succeed, without any obligations. "Yes. Now are you going to help me?" Sasuke didn't want to stoop to this level but he was having a surprisingly difficult time finding more available heiresses. Naruto lived quite a ways from him and most certainly would know the companies in his region better than he did. "I've searched nearby companies and now I'm expanding my search to broader areas. I need your help in that realm." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples for the arrival of a headache. _

_He waited for a response and heard Naruto humming. The dobe was probably scratching his chin with his pointer finger accompanied with closed eyes, an act Sasuke was used to seeing back when they were in high school together. "I have a few off the top of my head that I can think of, but yea SURE! I'll help you out old buddy. But you have to show me the other potential suitors your parents had you cordially meet." Naruto snickered, this was just PERFECT. Sasuke always made fun of him back when they were younger, now his stuck up self was met with such a hysterical situation. "Then I suppose I'll be visiting you soon?"_

_Sasuke paused, "Send me a list accompanied with the following information…"_

A few hours after their conversation ended, Naruto had faxed Sasuke a list of potential heiresses including all the information he requested. Naruto had set a date to visit Sasuke a week and half from the present time. After reviewing a good number of candidates, Sasuke came upon a particular heiress that lingered on him for a while. When he finished reading through the files of all the heiresses, he went back to that particular one and noticed the similarities.

Name: Hyuuga Hanabi

Age: 15

Company: Hyuuga Pharmaceuticals and Medical Devices

He wasn't interested in the child per se, but there were striking similarities between her and Itachi's maid that he met yesterday from just the photo alone. In addition, the background of Hyuuga Hiashi, the current company CEO indicated that he had two daughters, not one and that the other daughter was older than the current heiress. _Odd indeed…_ Hence Sasuke decided to pay a little visit to the attractive woman he met yesterday at Itachi's home.

* * *

"Would you like something to eat Hyuuga-san?" Itachi asked as Hinata helped him set the wrapped merchandises on the counter in the kitchen. Hinata turned towards him and immediately widened her eyes.

"Oh Itachi-sama, are you hungry? I can make something for you," Hinata said frantically tidying up the gifts that were to be presented tomorrow when Itachi's guests arrive. Itachi chuckled lightly and grabbed her shoulder to stop her pacing.

"I asked if you would like to eat something Hyuuga-san," Itachi turned Hinata toward him and looked at her directly in the eyes. He noticed the slight blush forming on her cheek as he held her in place. "I thought perhaps, I can prepare something for you."

The blush that was forming on her cheek reddened further and Hinata parted her lips slowly as if contemplating very carefully what to say; either that or she was just at a loss for words. "I-Itachi-sama…" Itachi was already guessing she would decline his invitation to cook something for her and would probably stammer something along the lines of it being inappropriate that she was the maid of his home but having him, her boss, cook for her instead.

"Hyuuga-san, it's perfec—"

"You know how to c-cook?" Hinata raised her brows and quirked her head to the side. Itachi was quite puzzled, as noted before he liked to be calculative with people and she certainly was surprising him today.

Itachi took his hand off of her shoulder and covered a forced cough. "I certainly didn't have a maid before you came into my home Hyuuga-san. And I certainly did not go out to eat every day," Itachi said feigning an insulted man. He saw that Hinata smiled widely at this.

"I apologize Itachi-sama, I've just n-never seen you c-cook before," Hinata looked at the refrigerator. "In that c-case, if you're o-offering, I'd like to be s-surprised." Hinata walked swiftly to the refrigerator and checked to see if everything was in stock. There were two separate kitchens in Itachi's home. One was a smaller personal one and the other more industrial. Both refrigerators should have been in stock since she just recently went shopping with some of the other maids a few days ago. She pulled her head from the refrigerator and looked back at Itachi who stood there giving her his signature smirk. His onyx eyes held a serene aura as he gazed back at her. She could only return a smile. "Would you l-like my h-help?"

Itachi walked briskly toward her and softly pushed the refrigerator door closed. Hinata was now backed against the door and facing upwards to her very handsome boss. Itachi leaned down to her right ear and whispered quietly and smoothly, "I'd like for you to go relax as I prepare _everything_." His melodic voice tickled her senses as her breathing became heavier. Hinata was hoping Itachi wouldn't notice that her heart rate increased rapidly the instant he entrapped her between the refrigerator and his body. Her breaths could be seen by the rise and fall of her chest as her face was so close to his. _He's getting so much closer to me lately, and yet I cannot and will not deter him away from his duties._

Hinata finally found her ability to speak as she raised both hands up and placed them on Itachi's chest. She noticed Itachi had risen from his comfortable position next to her ear to look at her directly once more. "I-Itachi-sama…" just as she whispered his name, she heard his dress shirt ruffle as he brought up his hand and moved it up to her face. Suddenly, she felt rough but comforting fingers slowly drag themselves along her cheek. Her ability to speak just remarkably disappeared again. _Itachi has never been this forward or physical before; does he realize how little control I have over myself when he's this close?_

Control was also something that too was diminishing on Itachi as he had Hinata pinned to the refrigerator and was now stroking her cheek. The same cheek he had wanted to pinch earlier was now being caressed by his very own fingers. When she placed her hands on his chest, he knew she was going to push him away and so he acted fast before she had the chance to do so. It appeared to have delayed her action as she now appeared mesmerized with her lids and breathing growing heavier by the second. He watched her part her lips in an attempt to bring forth something that he assumed would stop him from doing what he wanted.

Was it safe to assume Hinata was attracted to him as much as he is to her? While there was comfort, there was also tension that followed whenever he was alone with her. It was thick, and he wasn't so foolish to not think that Hinata had no idea of his attraction to her. He knew that recent news of his marriage had put them both on the edge, cutting away at their rationale to resist their urges and indulge in their selfish needs. He wanted to believe that those blushes and heavy breathing were her reacting to his advancements, and he will gladly answer them. He moved his thumb to gently glide across the bottom of her lip and noticed she gasped just as he completed his action. Yes, control was not something he possessed that day and it was evident by him placing his hand behind her neck and pushing her lips toward his.

* * *

You know I love to leave with cliffhangers :)

And please review, I definitely take everything you all say into consideration and I try my best to incorporate those suggestions in my upcoming chapters.

Also for those who haven't ventured, I sketched this A LOONG time ago when I first started my story. Just go to my profile and find the link there. It might give you a better imagination of what I have in mind.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for the continual support and reviews. I always love reading through all of them and everyone of you continue to inspire me to further this story!

Some notes: No worries about Sasuke being a bad guy. I haven't made anyone out to be too bad in this story so none of you have to get riled up in case I antagonize any of your favorite characters. Perhaps a bit too ambitious but with good intentions nonetheless.

**_Fan art notice_**: My current icon is a realistic drawing I recently did of Itachi. Just hop onto my DeviantArt and you'll find the larger file there! (In case you don't know, it's just my Fanfiction name)

**_A little feedback wanted_**: I'm not sure if I should change this story to 'M' or keep it at T. I'm not going to have any citrus but my story would be implicit of certain "events".

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He was so close to her, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. _H__e's going to kiss me! _Whatever inhibitions she thought she held were crumbling but surprisingly, some were still some present. _We cannot do this._

Itachi opened his eyes when he felt his lips make contact with something soft, but lacking ridges and curves; physical properties he expected from another pair of lips. He looked and noticed that Hinata had ducked her head down and instead of kissing her on the lips he had placed a peck on her forehead. _Is she rejecting me?_ Itachi held her shoulders with both arms now, shocked that she didn't allow him the pleasure of her lips. As the seconds ensued, he became dismayed believing that he was too forward with her since he didn't know her exact feelings toward him. He sighed softly and placed his forehead on hers, tilting her head slightly up so that their eyes would meet. Orbs of black and white were now facing one another.

"I-Itachi-sa—"

"Just…Itachi, when we're alone," Itachi said as he moved his hands up to cup her cheek with his thumb grazing her lips slowly, sending electrical shocks throughout her body. "If you would allow me to call you informally,_ Hinata._"

At the sound of her name coming so perfectly from her superior, Hinata felt her knees grow weak and leaned back on the refrigerator for support. _It's so different, his voice, the way he said my name…held such… _She had an increasingly difficult time formulating sentences in her head with Itachi being so close. _His voice was so deep, so rich and so…filled with desire._ She gasped when Itachi pushed his form closer to hers; forcing her hands to drop to her side as she started feeling the contours of his body meld against hers.

"I-Itachi…" Hinata managed out as she felt her body betraying her consciousness; making her lids heavy, her mouth water and increasing the temperature of her body. She held her gaze with him through her lashes, their breaths intertwining and both their bodies growing warmer together.

"_Hinata_, please don't deny me this," Itachi pleaded, softening his eyes and continually stroking her cheek with his hands. Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her, _Itachi never pleaded._ How little he knew that she wanted this badly, how she dreamed of it actually. But if they were to do this, where would they stop? Her control had been waning and she noticed his advancements had grown much bolder since yesterday. She instinctively raised her arms and wrapped them around his waist as if apologizing for rejecting him on his first attempt.

The action, however, was interpreted differently by Itachi. To him it was an indication of acceptance and so he went for it once more and kissed her.

His lips were just as soft as they were on her forehead. Shock was something she should have registered, but she merely closed her eyes and relished the intimate action with the man whom she held such affection for. Itachi was thoroughly enjoying it as he worried she might push him away again. Luckily she accepted and even responded, noted by her moving her lips with his and the hold around his waist tightening.

The two were momentarily lost in their own world, indulging in their want for one another. Hinata had started to run her hands along his back as he moved his hands down to her waist and massaged gently at the area. She didn't want this to end, in fact she wanted them to continue further but she had no right to such privileges. Fortunately, Itachi pulled away first to allow them a breath of air.

Aroused at the physical contact, Itachi didn't want to stop and he didn't know if he could. "_Hinata," _he said in the same, deep masculine voice projecting the want he held for her, "Do you desire this?" he asked as he looked down at her noting her flushed face and the saliva that ran along the bottom of her lips, courtesy of him.

Hinata had been dazed and was pulled out of her reverie with Itachi's question. Realization struck her as she resolved that they couldn't pursue any further for she feared they wouldn't be able to stop. For their time together, they controlled their desires for one another, locking it up and tightening the restraints but it was all unraveling at this moment. Hinata let her arms completely fall to her side once again as she stopped her embrace. She turned her head away from him, looking down not wanting to let the pain deepen as she prepared what she was going to say to him next.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Itachi grew worried, he thought she had enjoyed it for she was returning his kisses, embracing him and stroking his back. And due to their close contact, he knew she too was aroused as he felt her rubbing slightly against his body.

"We, we can't c-continue this I-Itachi," Hinata said softly. Itachi looked at her puzzlingly, anxiously waiting to hear why they couldn't. He knew they _shouldn't_, as he was preparing to find a wife but that didn't mean they _couldn't_, since it was clear they both wanted one another. "If we continue, it'll be almost impossible for me to let you go," Hinata said sternly as she brought her eyes to meet his. "I won't be able to s-serve you and your f-future wife. I would t-think about what transpired b-between us, and I, I won't be a-able to—" Hinata's voice was cracking, she wasn't crying quite yet but Itachi could see her eyes watering.

It almost broke his heart.

He hugged her, placing her head against his with one hand. Itachi held her tightly in his arms, allowing her to shed her tears on his shoulder if she desired. It finally dawned on him how much he meant to her, and in return how indispensable she is to him. He pulled himself apart from her and held her by the shoulders. He held her face with one hand to see if she was crying, hoping to wipe any stray tears away. Luckily her eyes were just watering as she held her tears in. He bent his head lower, hunching up closely to her down-trodden expression.

"You intend on leaving…" Itachi stated as both a question and an accusation. He thought to himself briefly; if they did become more intimate, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her everyday serving him, knowing he would wake up to a body that wasn't hers.

"I do, I-Itachi," Hinata said as she leaned against his palm, closing her eyes. She had thought about it during her bath yesterday when the guests left. Once Itachi had a wife, she couldn't possibly bear the pain of serving him and the woman whose position she wished she could be in. She concluded however, she could potentially bear it. But epiphany struck her today as Itachi became more aggressive in his advancements toward her and realized once she's had the privilege of being in his arms, there's no way she could ever just watch him do the same to another woman.

"If we continue…I don't believe I would want you to see the man I might become when I marry someone else," Itachi resigned to this thought. He couldn't put Hinata or himself through that. It was painful enough having her stand their yesterday as the two suitors attempted to _seduce_ him and his brother. Itachi wrapped his arms around her again, placing his head in the crook of his neck. "But I want you Hinata. I desire you so much; it's just hard to control," Itachi grinded out inhaling her scent while crushing her lithe form against his further.

Hinata's eyes widened at his confession and closeness. She thought she would be the one to spill her feelings out first. She had suspected that Itachi had been holding in a lot for some time now and since she suggested that he become more selfish, he took it into consideration and is unleashing it all out on her. _What should I say? I can't encourage him; it would only hurt us both in the end. _So she said what had been on her mind during their entire embrace, "You smell n-nice, I-Itachi."

She heard a light chuckle from the man whose face was currently buried into her neck. "I, I mean—that's not what I…" _why did I say that…_ "But you do smell n-nice, Itachi." At the poor choice of words, she hung her head in shame which placed itself on his shoulders.

Hinata was waiting for his response, hoping he would ease the tension. She gasped loudly when she felt his lips press onto her neck. "I-Itachi!"

"You smell wonderful as well, Hinata" Itachi whispered as he trailed kisses along her neck. Her presence was too enticing regardless of what conditions and dangers they just discussed with them pursuing this intimate relationship. _But if she doesn't want to…_ Itachi removed his arms from around her form and pushed himself away from her using the refrigerator. He noted her shocked response and gave her a calming smile.

"I still want to make you dinner so if you can occupy yourself with something for about an hour, it'd be appreciated," Itachi said as he moved toward the cupboards, pulling out the pots and pans that he needed to make a meal for the lovely Hyuuga.

Hinata briskly walked out of the kitchen, trying to cool her body down from their intimate encounter. Hinata knew what had just happened. To avoid any further unsettling discussion about their relationship, he pursued cooking instead and for that she was grateful. But in her mind…_That man certainly knows how to woo his woman._

* * *

Candles, purple lilacs in the middle of the large table, and the smell of a delicious meal waiting to be consumed was what Hinata feasted her sight on as Itachi led her into the dining room. She wasn't even dressed for such a formal occasion but he pulled the chair out for her to be seated in and she merely complied, still astonished that such an event was transpiring right in front of her eyes. Itachi carefully pushed the chair to meet her seating and surprised her with a single rose placed lightly on her lap. Disbelief was in Hinata's eyes. _What is going on?_

"I didn't mean to cause discomfort for you with my advancements. I hope that you are not left perplexed with how to interact with me any further," Itachi placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and lowered his head next to her right ear, "Forgive me…"

Itachi had said it so softly that she was certain anyone a foot away wouldn't have been able to hear. Her lips curved upwards into a complacent smile and placed one of her hands delicately on his. "You needn't a-apologize, I believe if your s-situation had been d-different, you would have met with no o-objections," she blushed realizing she just insinuated she would have willingly given herself to him. Her eyes widened when she felt Itachi place a kiss on her right temple.

Noticing her tense, Itachi took his hands off her shoulders and proceeded to walk to his seat across from her. He had situated himself comfortably before looking at her again. "I won't try anything if you're worried about that," Itachi cautiously eyed her facial expression.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not w-worried about that," Hinata glanced down at the food and was certainly surprised with what he had prepared.

"Since you've been here, I've noticed that you had an inclination toward these particular dishes. And I thought that I can show my gratitude for your patient ears with this," Itachi smiled noticing the elated expression she was projecting. "Zenzai as an appetizer and traditional Japanese entrees to fill your appetite," Itachi finished hoping he did a good job during the preparation. He had conducted his research earlier waiting for Hinata to come back home and luckily, the recipes were easy to follow; not that he hadn't cooked before, but _these _particular dishes were new to his cooking standard.

"Thank you s-so much. Would it be r-rude of me to ask that w-we start dining?" Hinata delightfully suggested, eager to satiate her now roused taste buds. Itachi nodded and she took no time in spooning a bit of the zenzai into her mouth. "It's d-delicious Itachi! I think I s-should request that you p-prepare meals more o-often," Hinata giggled, covering her mouth as she swallowed the sweetened beans.

Itachi smiled, delighted that she had enjoyed the meal he prepared. He began to indulge as well, noticing that it was getting late. "Only you would get this treatment. Not any of the other workers," Itachi scoffed, thinking about some of the "interested" female attendants in his home. If he had prepared them a meal, they wouldn't stop coming after him.

"I suppose I'm v-very fortunate," Hinata flashed him a warming smile, attempting to show her gratuity through said expression.

As the two finished the main entrees, Itachi walked to the kitchen and came back with a plate of cinnamon rolls. "This is f-fresh isn't it?" Hinata felt her mouth water at the site of the sugar encrusted, cinnamon delights.

Itachi placed one on Hinata's plate and moved to his side of the table. "Yes, I baked these fresh for you Hinata. I believe they're your favorite dessert?" He inquired, knowing the answer already since he'd been observing her this past year. Hinata nodded and immediately plucked off a small piece, relishing the still warm, sweet dessert.

"They are a-absolutely d-divine Itachi, I h-hope you would e-excuse my hastiness in dining but these deserve s-such attention," Hinata happily said as she pushed more of the roll into her mouth.

Itachi had been content watching her enjoy her meal. But it was time for them to start discussing some more, important matters.

"You intend on leaving," he stated stoically once again. Upon hearing this, Hinata stopped her eating and eyed him cautiously. Her expression changed entirely and she no longer held the elated expression.

"I don't b-believe I can reside here any l-longer once you've f-found your wife," Hinata softly responded, looking down and back to him. Her eyes held a longing and he returned such a glance.

"Where will you go?" Itachi had wondered about this when she had said it earlier.

Hinata nervously tore her gaze away from him. "I intend on temporarily s-staying with a friend of m-mine," she finished looking back up to him.

Itachi had immediately thought about the man that had accompanied her earlier in the day. _Is he the 'friend' she's going to stay with?_ The thought was cumbersome, especially with how 'close' they appeared. "What about employment?" If she wasn't going to be with him, he wanted to at least make sure she could live comfortably.

"Employment is n-not a c-concern," she stumbled knowing that withholding this information from him would make him worry. She didn't want him to know that she was overqualified for the job she currently held, though such observations were extremely obvious. She saw him raised his eyebrow as if contemplating her decision to abstain from answering the question.

"I don't know much about you Hinata. But I care about you, and I want to make sure that you will be fine," Itachi stated with concern in his eyes. "I understand your need for privacy and I won't push that. But I do have a desire to know where you come from and how such an educated young woman landed at my door step eighteen months ago." He wanted to know, especially since she planned on leaving the moment he decides his future spouse. He might never have the chance as she was withholding her future plans from him. From just a few questions, he already picked up the subtle hint that she didn't intend on staying in contact with him.

Hinata breathed deeply. She had not prepared to tell Itachi everything quite yet. With all the occurrences that had passed between the two of them today, she felt it was too much. She looked sadly at him. _I want to tell you everything Itachi. I'm almost tempted to so that I can have you for myself…_

"I will… d-discuss that with you, but I a-ask that it not be t-today," Hinata remarked, hoping Itachi would grant her that request.

Seeing the plea in her eyes, Itachi complied, shutting his eyes and murmuring his agreement. He didn't want to push this further if she didn't want to tell him. Perhaps she might approach him herself and tell him what he wanted to know. The conversation had grown uneasy for him, knowing that in a few short weeks he might not be able to see the beautiful woman across from him for the rest of his life.

Itachi had tried to dismiss her after that, indicating that he would clean up the dishes and that he would go to bed soon. However, she had been stubborn about trying to help him but he wouldn't allow that as this was her night. Their teasing and lite conversation as they washed dishes together unknotted some of the tension that arose from their dinner talk.

Soon they parted their ways to their respective rooms.

* * *

Another horrid and dreadful dream awoke Itachi in the middle of the night. _1:24 am_ it read on his wrist watch that was on the nightstand next to his bed. Sweat was glistening along his neck and naked chest as he pushed the blanket aside. There were many female arms that had been grabbing at him, stopping him from pursuing the disappearing woman with long indigo hair. He knew what the dream meant, but it didn't stop him from having it. He placed one arm tiredly over his eyes, sighing as he remembered the discussion between him and the woman just next door to him earlier. He was trying to get rest as he reminded Hinata earlier of their competitive running in the morning, and he certainly wasn't going to _lose._

She was only a room away, the woman he so desired to have. The woman who graced his home eighteen months ago and spread what he could say as _enjoyment_ into his robotic and dry life. The feeling of her lips on his, her scent filling his nostrils and the warmth from her full figure as his body was crushed against hers made his body tingle at the memory. He looked at the ceiling with fatigue engrossing his mind, the lines adorning his handsome face was evident of the endless effort he put into his family business. _Now I'm left with this hunger for her…this hunger that will not be satisfied._ Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him over and that his mind would honor him with a pleasant dream.

Just as he felt his eyes droop with the onslaught of sleep, he heard a lite knock on his door, followed by the lovely timid voice that he adored so much, "I-Itachi? Are you a-awake?"

Itachi looked toward the door and let out a small smile.

_What was sleep when reality became better than your dreams?_

* * *

The original Dr. Seuss quote "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

And of course I've finally been able to use a version of it :)

Thank you for reading and I enjoy any and all feedback received! And of course to let me know if you think I should up the discretion to M or keep it at T. No citrus.


End file.
